


《千年之恋》短篇

by Alt_er_love520



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 03:01:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11934948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alt_er_love520/pseuds/Alt_er_love520
Summary: Henrik&Tarjei，forever.





	《千年之恋》短篇

**Author's Note:**

> Henrik&Tarjei，forever.

《千年之恋》henjei

 

 - Tarjei醒来的时候，四周黑漆漆的，他能感觉到自己躺在一张铺着柔软丝绒垫的床上，但是自己的身体却动弹不了。

 - 黑暗总是能将人的恐惧无限放大，Tarjei听到周围有钟摆动的声音，一下一下，像是敲在Tarjei的神经上，Tarjei感觉自己的呼吸急促，这在感官里放大的恐惧感让Tarjei觉得自己像是被人抓着头按到水里一样。

 - Tarjei后悔了，他今天就不应该进到那片森林里的，明知道那个女孩子就算自己成功出去了也不会选择自己的，还是一头撞进了陷阱里。

 - Tarjei也不是那么喜欢那个女孩子，但是他的那些兄弟们都怂恿他去追她，这下自己没追成校花，反倒成了笑话，鬼知道他们有没有在他失踪后找他，大概早就丢下他走了。

 - Tarjei现在也没心情想这些了，自己莫名其妙被困在这里，还不知道会有什么等着他，Tarjei怕极了，以前看的那些变态杀人犯一股脑地全都飞了出来。

 - Tarjei努力平稳呼吸，自己像是被钉在这张床上，能感觉到这是一个房间，但是密闭的没有一丝光芒。

 - 有皮鞋踏在地上的声音，忽远忽近，像是从远处走来，Tarjei的心脏也随着皮鞋的声音收紧着，他不知道来者是谁。

 - 小镇上一直传言这个森林里住着恐怖的东西，平常大人们是绝对不会同意他们来的，Tarjei越想越害怕，该死的！就不应该中了他们的圈套！

 - 皮鞋踩在地板上嗒、嗒的声音越来越近，Tarjei感觉自己就像被死神掐着脖子，很快就要一命呜呼了。

 - 脚步声在自己不到两米的距离停下，Tarjei强迫自己闭着眼，装昏迷也许是个不错的办法。

 - 门栓拧动的声音，越来越近的脚步声。

 - Tarjei的心脏跳的厉害，无法动弹的身体也不可抑制地抖动着。

 - Tarjei感觉那个人停在自己躺的床边，距离自己非常近。

 - 鼻息轻轻地喷在脸上的感觉非常痒，这让Tarjei忍不住想要动。

 - 没有想象中的肉体疼痛感，然而意外的是自己的唇上被烙下了一个吻，Tarjei动不了，只能被迫地被吻着，措手不及的吻让Tarjei心里的弦一下子就崩断了。

 - 这个吻像是从数年光阴外缓缓而来，绵久不断，Tarjei不知为何心里一阵悲伤，那对唇瓣异常的冷，就像是两块冰，满含着记忆的悲伤，把远久渡给Tarjei，明明自己没经历过，却像是目睹一切。

 - 唇瓣离开的时候，Tarjei感觉自己的眼泪从眼角缓缓滑落，眼泪的温度被带走，留下冰冷，却被面前的人伸手轻轻摸走。

 - “怎么哭了？”上嘴唇叠着下嘴唇，冰冷的唇吐出来的却是这般让人温暖的询问。

 - “呜呜呜呜…啊啊啊…”Tarjei哭出声，像一只悲鸣的小兽，所有的记忆连接起来，轮回能带走所有，却带不走这个存活在世千年的吸血鬼的记忆。

 - 我之所以孤独地生活在黑暗中数千年，就是在这茫茫轮回中能寻到你。

 - 很久之前，Henrik和Tarjei是这森林里的两只吸血小蝙蝠，他们是蝙蝠里的异者，从不与其它蝙蝠为伴，而是两人相依为伴。

 - 吸血蝙蝠是可以修炼成人形的，人形的它们就是世人传言中的吸血鬼。

 - Henrik和Tarjei在一个月夜里化成了人形，Henrik总会抱着Tarjei坐在森林里离月亮最近的那棵古树上，Henrik最喜欢轻轻地捏Tarjei的翘翘的鼻子，然后被弄的红红的小鼻子Tarjei就会追着Henrik在古树上跳来跳去挠他的痒痒，但可惜体型不过，总是会被Henrik按在粗枝桠上亲到求饶。

 - 月光映照下的Tarjei眉目分明，绿色的眼眸就像是盛了一湖碧波，波光粼粼，引人入胜。

 - 好景不长的是，森林里突然出现了猎兽人，村里传言这个森林里住着可怕的东西，因为最近农户们散养的牛羊总是莫名其妙的死掉，而且只剩下一具被吸干血的躯骨，尸体的脖子上有两个血淋淋的窟窿。

 - 在黎明快来临之前，那些猎兽人在那棵古树下布满了罗网，银光闪闪的亮剑在夜里显得无比可怖。

 - 初始的吸血鬼根本不是他们的对手，他们还没品尝过人血的甜美，不知道如何利用自身的能力。

 - 罗网铺下来的时候，从地平线升起的朝日把暗黑的森林照亮，猎兽人看见那个比较大的吸血鬼的眼瞳是冰莹的晶蓝色，在另一个金色卷毛的吸血鬼推开他的时候，也便是人类看见吸血鬼的最后一次，并且永远不会说出去这个秘密。

 - Tarjei在日光下消散，Henrik伸手想要抓住，却被烈焰灼伤，眼睁睁看着Tarjei化为虚无。Henrik的湖蓝色眼瞳变成一片怒海，掀起滔天白浪。

 - 都怪他们，这群可恶的人类！

 - 猎兽者的尸体被横七竖八地堆放在森林的进口处，从此以后再也没人踏进这片禁林。

 - Henrik不知道他是怎么度过这孤独的千年岁月的，这片森林自那次以后就被Henrik锁住了，这是被世界遗弃的角落，这里只有暗夜，再无日光。

 - 经历过这一切的一切然后存留下来的就只有那棵古树和Henrik，树却不会说话的，千年的愁思无处诉说，唯有枝桠上深深的刻文陪着Henrik的每次心痛。

 - “Henrik＆Tarjei，forever.”

 - 就像是千年的时光在一瞬间流走，Tarjei一如当初，有金色卷发，漂亮的绿色眼珠仍旧流转着当年的情愫，翘翘挺挺的鼻子让Henrik爱不释手。

 - 他的宝贝，哪怕分离了千年，也还是他的。

 - 锋利的牙齿刺破皮肤的时候，Tarjei感觉到了前所未有的满足感，皮肤的刺痛抵不上日光的灼痛，当日推开Henrik的时候，他就打算牺牲自己，没想到Henrik守了千年，只为他的再次轮回。

 - 时隔千年再被抱上古树的时候，往事一幕幕地闪过，当日的耳语厮磨，情意绵绵，再到如今的千年重逢。Tarjei庆幸，庆幸他没错过，庆幸他踏进了这片森林。

 - Tarjei伸出手慢慢地抚摸过那些深深刻在古树上的烙印，就像是回到了从前，一切都还没变，Tarjei还是Tarjei，Henrik还是Henrik，而他们，会永远在一起。

 

 

 - 后续:

 - 镇上搬来了两个男人，他们开着漂亮的酒吧，却卖着最廉价的血腥玛丽。

 - 他们说他们是兄弟，却一个蓝眼睛，一个绿眼睛。

 - 他们的酒吧，夜里总会有奇怪的声音。


End file.
